


1.27am (our time)

by haolsa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemy Lovers, Insecurity, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Miscommunication, jaewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haolsa/pseuds/haolsa
Summary: Sicheng somehow so pressed by just the presence of Jaehyun, is there anything happened before all this?[Enemy to Lovers! au]





	1.27am (our time)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! its alsa again, back at it with jaewin ff here uwu i didnt mean to write this so long, but well yeah i get to carried away! i write this instead of doing my homeworks oof
> 
> as always i just write to lowkey satisfy my needs, soo hope you enjoy!!♡

Sicheng was sulking, taking his seat next to Yuta. He just finished his class, not that the class was horrible, but the company that sits next to him that makes him pissed off. Unfortunately, his seatmates for one semester will be the Jung Jaehyun, his mortal enemy. Sicheng doesn’t even remember what makes him hate Jaehyun so much, but just seeing his existence near him make him had enough.

“Dear lord, why are you so damn pressed Dong Sicheng? He literally did nothing?” Taeil just shrugged what Sicheng just tell them.

“Exactly! You know I cant stand him even when we’re in one room, and he sits next to me! And he’ll be my seatmates for a whole semester, I cant handle it.” Sicheng still sulking while drinking his milk from his lunch tray.

“Oh come on hyung, he’s not that bad? I’ve talked to him couple times, and he seems fine.” Hyuck who just came take a seat next to Taeil.

“If you talked to him again, just stop talking to me.” Sicheng huffs.

“Hyung, we know one drama queen is enough in a circle, and that’s me. Stop being so dramatic, you know I love you the most.” Hyuck start to lean in, trying to kiss Sicheng.

“Hyuck stop it!! I know I know.” Sicheng start to giggle. “Yuta hyung, you’ve been quiet. Is there anything wrong?”

“Uhm, nope. I’m totally okay.” Sicheng look at the direction Yuta been looking at for probably 10 minutes now. He’s surely been eyeing for Taeyong.

Taeyong, unfortunately too, is on Jaehyun’s circle. Not that Sicheng has something against Taeyong, in fact Taeyong is always be there for him since he moved here. Its just, once again, his friend that make Sicheng feel so damn pressed.

Taeyong was finally rise from his seat and totally making his way towards their table. He’s just passing by tho, but he definitely looking at Yuta, and Yuta give him that flirty wink. And what worse is, the view that Taeyong definitely blushing because of that. Sicheng has hard time looking at that. After they left, Sicheng finally talks again.

“Hyung, really? Out of everyone?” Sicheng furrowed his brows.

“Hey Sicheng! You know he’s so damn nice right? And oh God, have you seen his face? That face of an angel, we’re blessed to even ever see him in this school.” Sicheng cant deny it. Taeyong is probably an angel in disguise, no matter how he hates his friend, he cant hate Taeyong.

“Hhhh, I know. Just, if you date, bet eventually you will, don’t ever drag me to meet his friend.”

“Okay, anyway, what are you Sicheng? My mum?” Yuta start to laugh, so does Taeil and Hyuck.

“Whatever. Anyway, I’m coming home early today.” announce Sicheng suddenly.

“Why is that hyung? Your class was supposed to end on 4 right?” Hyuck tilt his head.

“Just because I want to kiddo.” Sicheng just grin. “Taeil hyung, would you like to have an honour to replace me on my class?”

“Me? Oh no way Sicheng, you wont get me getting dragged down with you. I’m fine with my own class, thank you.” Taeil shake his head and shrugged his shoulder.

“Hyung, cant you help your lovely brother here? I cant just skip class on the first appointment.” Sicheng let out his puppy eyes, he just don’t want to attend this class today, today is too much already for him.

“No Sicheng, I’m not gonna fall for your puppy eyes.” Taeil stands up. “Okay babies, I’m gonna go now, got class to attend, unlike that guy over there, bye.” He take his time patting Sicheng’s head.

“Oh he’s right, I need class to attend too, bye hyung!!” Hyuck suddenly run. Sicheng swears he could see Mark’s shadows, probably waiting for Hyuck to walk him to his next class.

“Sicheng, are you gonna skip class just because Jaehyun was your seatmates on your other class?” Yuta look at Sicheng sincerely.

“Probably? I don’t know, I’m just tired already, he definitely sucks energy out of me.” Sicheng just lay his head on the table.

“I swear, no matter how petty you are when it comes to him, just get over it already. Your friends and his friends are all in good terms, I mean you’re in good terms with Taeyong, Mark and Doyoung right?”

“Yeah I am. I don’t know hyung, I’m just this petty.”

Yuta just chuckles, “Indeed you’re a kiddo. Just go home now if you want to, before Mr. Chae caught you.”

“Yeah I will go now, good luck for your next class hyung.” Sicheng get up and get his bag.

Sicheng making his way to his locker, he need to grab something, praying for the dear lord so he didn’t bumped into anyone that on his class. Sicheng isn’t really your typical bad boy, who doing bad on grades, bully anyone, and skips class anytime he wants, in fact he’s doing pretty well on his grades, makes quite a lot of friends, so he didn’t want anyone to bust him today.

Sicheng was about to arrive on his locker, when he see that one person he want to avoid the most standing near his locker. He want to cursed to the school for putting his locker and that satan’s locker near to each other. He rolled his eyes and detour, not minding whatever he left on his locker, he can just get it tomorrow.

“Yo, big boy. Skipping class now?” That voice. That annoying yet deep and soft voice. Sicheng just exhale and turn to face him.

“What do you want now?” They now stand to face each other with somehow quite large space between them.

“Nothing, just asking. Wondering why would the brilliant one, who excel in everything, want to skip class today.” Jaehyun furrowed his brows.

Sicheng once again want to cursed, why would he should be looking that good, even with that evil-ish grins that sits on his face. “Not really your problem, why did you care? And you freaking creep, how’d you know I got class now?’

“Easy baby, I know it from Doyoung hyung, you know, he’s kinda excited to talk to you today tho, but turns out you’re gonna skip the class, such a shame.” Sicheng feels guilty upon hearing that, he definitely owe Doyoung some of his time.

“I’ll talk to him later. And why aren’t you in class now too? Isn’t it enough for today to annoyed me?” Sicheng finally talks after thinking.

“Baby, not everything revolves around you, I got my things to take care of. And isn’t this a blessing for you? To take a look on my pretty face once again today?” Jaehyun gave him his somehow pretty, but disgusting grin.

“Oh shut up.” Sicheng rolls his eyes and turn around again, walking out so he wont see Jaehyun again.

“I see you tomorrow honey?” Jaehyun screams loud enough to make Sicheng hears it.

“Fuck off.” Sicheng doesn’t even bother to turn around, he just gave Jaehyun his middle finger as an answer. Sicheng could hear Jaehyun’s laughing.

Sicheng definitely drained today, so after he arrives at his apartment, he washes himself and take a nap.

 

* * *

 

 

After taking a long nap, Sicheng finally awakes. He look at the time, its still 8pm. He prefer to be asleep until tomorrow, but nope, its still 8pm. He sigh and he remember what Jaehyun said that noon. He immediately call Doyoung.

After some rings, finally Doyoung answered.

_“Hi Sicheng!”_

_“Hyung, how are you? I’m sorry I’m skipping class today, you can just talk to me now.”_

_“I’m good. And yeah I’ve been looking for you. And how’d you know I want to talk to you today?”_

_“Oh yeah, I know it from Jaehyun.”_

_“OH, you talk to each other? Baby, I’m so glad you both finally talk.”_

_“Um, sorry to pop your bubble, but no hyung, just randomly bumped into him, that’s all.”_

_“Ah, you almost got my hopes high. Anyway, what I want to talk with you about is actually not that important, and I prefer to talk to you face to face tho, so It could wait. Now, talk to me why did you skip class today?”_

_“Just not feeling it hyung.”_

_“Is this somehow related to you being Jaehyun’s seatmates?”_

_“Yeah, probably. How’d you know?”_

_“Jaehyun talk about it.”_

_“Did he complained?”_

_“Sicheng, you know how it is when it comes to him. Listen, you should just talk to each other, its been 2 years already Sicheng.”_

_“Yeah hyung, but I’m that petty. I don’t know. I don’t want to talk, and I don’t want to look weak in front of him.”_

_“So just you know, I’m throwing this fact again, he actually care about you Sicheng, what happened in the past, I believe he has his own reasons.”_

_“Well yeah. Let me just think about it hyung. Anyway, have a nice rest hyung.”_

_“You too Sicheng.”_

Sicheng sigh and put his phone away. He shouldn’t be awake now, all those talk with Doyoung make him kinda dizzy. What happened in the past, Jaehyun care about him, that’s a lot to think of. Sicheng finally remember the reason he hates Jaehyun. All this time he try to burry it on his memories, its finally appears again, no matter how hard he try. He feels his body shaking, and tears running off his eyes. Its sucks that he doesn’t have roommates, so he rely to himself just to calm down. But it’s a good thing, he didn’t have to bother anyone with his overthinking thoughts and insecurities. Sicheng just hug himself and cry himself to sleep.

The next morning, as Sicheng expected, his eyes are red and puffed. He didn’t bother, its like no one actually care tho. So he just go to college, going to his locker immediately to pick his things that he left yesterday. Hyuck got morning class, meanwhile Yuta and Taeil got no class today, so he’s on his own. And there, that figure that he want to avoid the most. He’s there with some of his friends that Sicheng didn’t know, and there’s Taeyong and Mark. Sicheng didn’t give any fuck and just do his things. Until Taeyong suddenly greet him.

“Hi Sicheng!” Taeyong put his hand on Sicheng’s shoulder.

“Oh hi hyung.” Sicheng try his best to smile at him. Well, as Yuta said, Taeyong is really an angel in human form, he shines so bright, Sicheng kinda squint just to look at him.

“Are you okay? Your eyes kinda red and puffed.” Taeyong look worried and start to look at him dearly. Jaehyun, who surprisingly still stand there, immediately look at Sicheng after hearing Taeyong’s words. Sicheng swears he could see some sadness on Jaehyun’s eyes for awhile.

“I’m totally okay! Just stay up late to finish my anime, and sad parts happened, you know.” Sicheng give Taeyong his sheepish smile.

“Ah I see. You need to rest well today then! I see you later?” Taeyong finally look kinda relieved.

“You sure will hyung.” Sicheng waved as Taeyong wave leaving him there.

Sicheng back to mind his business on his locker when he suddenly feel someone stand behind him. He doesn’t have to turn to know who is it.

“What do you want again from me Jung Jaehyun?” Sicheng asked coldly without turning his back.

“Just want to make sure, are you really okay?” Jaehyun’s voice is actually soft, he asked cautionly, as if Sicheng was a glass that can be broke anytime.

“As if you care.” Sicheng only huffs.

“I do.” Jaehyun’s answer makes Sicheng stop all his movement. “I do care Sicheng. Did you really hate me that much?”

“Just ask it to yourself. You know I don’t bite if I don’t get bitten before.” Sicheng makes his way to the toilet soon. He’s glad Jaehyun didn’t call him.

 

* * *

 

“Hyung, why you look so sad?” Hyuck who sits in front of him look at him worried.

“I’m not sad Hyuck, I’m totally fine.” Sicheng try to smile after he take a sips of his coffee.

“I can tell you’re not hyung. Like even Mark right here thought you look sad too.” Hyuck said while elbowing Mark.

“Ouch Hyuck.” Mark who’s focused on his phone finally look at him. “Yeah hyung, I’m sorry if I bother your time with Hyuck. I know we’re not close, but I’m agree, you look kinda off.”

Sicheng just simply smile, yes he might be not close with Mark, but if that boy could tame Hyuck, that he probably like him. “You didn’t bother my time with Hyuck, Mark, don’t worry. And once again, I tell you guys I’m fine.”

“Is this about your beef with Jaehyun hyung?” Hyuck can see Sicheng kinda tensed after he said that. “Don’t you think its about the right time to spill the tea about what happened between you both?”

“Um, I could go now if you want me too, I swear I’m not an intruder or spy tho.” Mark gives up his hand.

“Hyuck there really is nothing between me and him, and Mark you could stay.” Sicheng just lazily lean to his chair.

“Markie, did Jaehyun ever talk to you about the tea between them?” Hyuck suddenly ask Mark.

“Nope, he always avoid the question.” Mark just shrugged.

“Exactly, because there’s nothing happened. Me and him just coincidentally hate each others, nothing more.” Sicheng give Hyuck that “I told you” look.

“I didn’t buy any of it. Just look out hyung, one day I’ll find out what happened between you both.” Hyuck just pierced his eyes, making Sicheng laugh.

“Whatever, tell me later when you found someone who can make up any story between me and him that actually never happened.”

Hyuck just puffs his cheeks and lean to Mark. As much as Sicheng love Hyuck, he still cant bring to him what actually happened between them, he never told anyone about that except Doyoung, and its not that he want to tho, but he need to explain everything to him.

 

_-flashback start-_

_Sicheng was on his class, alone. He knows barely no one, of course except that one boy. He didn’t even bother to look at him. His heart hurt so much, he don’t even know why. Its not like they have a long ass history behind them tho, but acting like a literal stranger to each other now makes him hate himself. He really look that pathetic now. He suddenly got a panic attack, he can barely breath. All his insecurities just kicked in. No one wants to be his friends, even his only ‘friend’ left him. He’s not worthy at all. Having trouble breathing, Sicheng don’t know what to do, he just sit there try to calm himself. Then suddenly he feel a hand on his shoulder. That guy that hang out with Jaehyun just then, looking at him worried._

_“Are you okay?” Sicheng take a glance at this boy in front of him, he takes a quick look at Jaehyun, and he didn’t even bother at all._

_“Yeah I’m okay.” Sicheng force his smile._

_“Oh no, you’re totally not, you’re going with me now.” That guy who’s same height with Sicheng drag him out from the class. “Hey Jae, if Mrs. Son asked me and this guy where are we going, tell her we’re going to the medical room.”_

_“Huh? Okay.” Jaehyun only gave them a slight look before turning back to talk to his friends again._

_“Hi, I’m Doyoung btw. Please try to calm yourself down before we’re getting to the medical room, okay? I’ll make you some tea there. And you can maybe lay in there.” Doyoung’s hand feel firm on Sicheng’s hand._

_“I’m Sicheng. Thanks, I’ll try.” Sicheng just answer simply._

_Doyoung just smile and keep dragging him. When they arrived, Doyoung immediately make Sicheng lay down and make him some tea right away. The nurse there seems not to bother whatever Doyoung doing. Doyoung doesn’t even need to explain himself when they got there._

_“Here you go, this will make you feel more calm hopefully.” Doyoung give Sicheng the tea. “I wont poisoned you don’t worry! I sometimes take care of some patients here too, if you’re wondering.”_

_“Thank you. You don’t have to do it for me tho.” Sicheng take a sips slowly. “Its not like you know me or responsible for any of this. You shouldn’t do this and take care of me.”_

_“Hey hey, we might not know each other, but we can change it from now, right?” Doyoung showcase his bunny smile, Sicheng thought he really look so cute smiling like that._

_“Probably?” Sicheng side-eye him._

_“Nice! Now, if you calm down already, please tell me what happened to you.” Doyoung just sit there, next to his bed. “Did you know Jaehyun?”_

_“Ah, is that really matter?”_

_“I guess so. I thought there’s something between you two. Just tell me, I wont tell anyone, and of course I wont judge.” Doyoung put his hands up._

_Sicheng just nod and eventually open up to Doyoung. Even though its their first meeting, Sicheng feels like he could trust Doyoung. Doyoung just listen attentively. Doyoung could just pat his head while try to calm him down who’s sobbing. And since then, they’re become close._

_-flashback ends-_

“Hyung, hyung, you okay? You’ve been spacing out?” Hyuck wave his hand in front of Sicheng.

“Ah yes, I’m okay, just sleepy.” Sicheng give him a sheepish smile.

“You’re weak! My class is earlier than you yet I enjoy my day to the fullest, and being so energetic, guess you’re old now, that’s probably why.” Hyuck just keep on talking and Mark keeps giggling to whatever he says, “ _Whipped._ ” Sicheng thinks.

“Slander me all you want Hyuck, we all know why you getting so happy today is the fact that you’ll be with Mark all day today.” Sicheng just shrugged his shoulder. His words probably true since Sicheng can see Hyuck’s and Mark’s cheeks start to blush.

“Well whatever. Anyway, I’m gonna go now hyung.” Hyuck start to pick his books and bag.

“You sure you want your hyung to rot at the cinema alone today?” Sicheng frowns.

“You just said that earlier, I’m gonna spend today with Mark. Just ask Taeil or Yuta hyung, I’m sure they’ll go with you.” Hyuck take a last sips at his moccacino.

“Believe me I asked them, but they said they’re super busy today.” Sicheng whines.

“That’s mean you should just go for a me time today, go watch anything you want!” Hyuck take Mark’s hand. “I’m going now hyung, byebye!”

“Bye hyung!” said Mark while getting dragged by Hyuck.

 

* * *

 

“Come on hyung! Lets go to the cinema with me, I’m dying to watch this one specific horror movie.” Jaehyun beg to his hyungs.

“Stop it Jae, no matter how hard you try, I wont ever, EVER, want to watch a horror movie.” Taeyong rolled his eyes.

“Come on hyung, you know I cant watch horror movie well, but I’m really dying to know, someone said the plot is good.” Jaehyun ready to show his puppy eyes.

“Sorry, I’m super duper busy today. Why wont you ask Mark tho?” ask Doyoung.

“He’s gone right after his class, I kinda see he’s getting dragged by Hyuck, so nope I didn’t even have a chance to ask him.” Jaehyun whines.

“Just go on your own then, you know its good to take some times alone, maybe today is the day.” Said Taeyong while he’s focusing with his phone.

“I guess you’re right.” Jaehyun just sigh. “But you both owe me some of your time later!”

“Yeah whatever, just go now. Have you even see the schedule?” Doyoung just lean his back to the chair.

“You’re right oh God, thanks for reminding me. I’m going now, bye!” Jaehyun went to his car right away.

He’s already planning to watch this movie since 2 days ago, but sadly none of his friends want to go with him. And stupidly enough, the movie starts on 3pm while its already 2.40pm now. Jaehyun just rushing now to go to the cinema.

Luckily its still 2.50pm when he arrives, the traffic isn’t that bad, and the cinema itself is not that far from the college.

“Hi, can I get the ticket for this movie?” Jaehyun greets the cashier.

“Yeah, sure, for 1 person?” The cashier just smile.

“Yes.” The cashier shows him the layout, and as he expected, the seats are almost sold out, there’s luckily still 1 spot left on the upper row. “I’ll take this one please.”

“Sure, here you go.” The cashier give him the ticket and Jaehyun immediately pay for it. Because the cinema door has opened, Jaehyun just rushed inside. He’ll just buy the popcorn and drink that the staff will offer later inside.

He looks at his ticket once again, D-6. He’s looking at his seat. The cinema is almost full by now, once again, its because he’s late and its only been 2 days since the movie was released. Of course, everyone want to watch it. He finally found his row, and he see a boy who probably around his age sit next to him. _“Great, you’ll embarrass yourself later in front of that boy.”_

“Excuse me.” Said Jaehyun softly trying to get into his seat.

“Oh yeah, sorry.” That voice. That voice that used to talk to him everyday, laugh with him, and now he barely heard it.

“Sicheng?” Jaehyun asked after he gets into his seat.

Sicheng face cant be described. He looks surprised, happy but also look sad. It’s the first time in awhile for Jaehyun to see Sicheng this close.

“Oof, never thought gonna see you here. I thought you hate horror movies huh?” Sicheng furrowed his brows after some times just silent looking at each other.

“You remembered?” Jaehyun smirk. He never thought even after this whole 2 years they stopped talking, Sicheng still remember it.

“Not that because I care.” Jaehyun could see some pink tint on his cheeks.

“Popcorn to watch the movie? You wants some drinks?” Jaehyun could hear the staff.

“Excuse me, can I get the popcorn and the drink please?” said Jaehyun as he wave to the staff.

“Sure. Just 1 each?” asked the staff.

“I’ll take 2.” Jaehyun just simply smile.

“Hey, can I take 1 please?” Sicheng suddenly asked the staff.

“What are you doing? I’m already getting 1 for you.” The staff who get confused just take the money from Jaehyun and give him 2 popcorns and 2 drinks.

“Thank you.” Jaehyun smile. “Here you go, my treats.”

“You don’t have to.” Jaehyun then shove it to Sicheng’s hand.

Sicheng look shocked but eventually he take it, “I’ll pay you later.”

“Seriously no need.” Jaehyun just shrugged.

The movie start. Both Jaehyun and Sicheng actually feel uneasy, since they both cant actually watch horror movies well. At some points, Jaehyun actually leans towards Sicheng. Sicheng doesn’t really care and just gave him a side glance. And sometimes, Sicheng is the one who flinched towards Jaehyun side when he’s scared.

“Hey, want to try be civil to protect our soul from dying soon?” Jaehyun whispered, and it makes Sicheng flinched a bit.

“What’d you mean?” Sicheng whispers back.

“I mean, we should be civil to each other and just protect each other. I know you’re scared too.” Jaehyun start to smile.

Sicheng finally give up, “Okay, but its just for the sake of my soul.”

Jaehyun immediately lean towards Sicheng. Sicheng getting tensed at first, but immediately get used to the feeling. Jaehyun cant help but think, how he missed this guy right next to him.

Jaehyun been spacing out until Sicheng suddenly jolt and hide his face on Jaehyun’s shoulder. Jaehyun just smile and pat it slowly. The warm of Jaehyun hand make Sicheng somehow calm down, so he just let him be.

Jaehyun don’t even remember how, but when the movie ends, he has his hand links to Sicheng’s, and he leans to Sicheng. Anybody who see them probably think they’re together. They just sit like that while the other audience start to go out from the cinema. Jaehyun just want to treasure the way Sicheng’s body feels warm next to him. This makes him want to be ‘civil’ with Sicheng every single day. If only he could do that, if only he’s not that stupid back then, if only Sicheng know what he feels inside.

It didn’t last long, since Sicheng suddenly raise his head from Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“Uh thanks for _that_.” Sicheng chirped out.

“That’s fine.” Jaehyun showed his dimples.

“Sorry gotta go now, I’ll pay you later.” Sicheng rushed to go out. 

“Hey Sicheng, I can just drop you!” said Jaehyun but Sicheng was going out already.

Jaehyun sigh and go out right away.

 

* * *

 

“ _God damn it, its freaking hot just then, now its raining hard already? Oh my God, I really need to get away from here soon._ ” Sicheng just standing there looking at the rain. 

“Oh you’re still here.” Suddenly Jaehyun stand next to him.

“Well, yeah? Obviously? Plus its raining stupid. How could I go home?” Sicheng rolled his eyes. Even after that thingy on the cinema, he still feel kinda petty towards Jaehyun. Just because he act like nothing ever happened between them before.

“Well, I bring car today.” Jaehyun glance at him.

“Good for you genius.” Sicheng just shrugged.

“I can drop you home.”

“No, I better wait until the rain stop.”

“Believe me this will last until night, why wont you just accept my civil kindness?” Jaehyun now stand in front of Sicheng, trying to see his eyes.

Sicheng trying to avoid Jaehyun’s gaze by looking at the sky. Jaehyun’s right tho, this kind of rain wont stop until late night. “Why are you like this tho?”

“Because I genuinely care Sicheng.” Sicheng feel he’s having a goosebumps upon hearing Jaehyun calling his name.

“No you don’t. But okay I’ll take your civil kindness.” Sicheng sigh.

Jaehyun just smile and take Sicheng’s hand. As expected, Sicheng’s hand is warm, contrast with the coldness of the rainy air. Their hand actually fit well with each other. They run in the rain to reach the car. Thankfully, Jaehyun’s car isn’t that far from the entrance.

“You okay? Are you cold?” asked Jaehyun immediately after they got in the car.

“Of course I am. You should see yourself tho, you’re kinda soaked.” Sicheng glance at him. “Who told you its okay to just wear thin shirt on raining season? At least you should know yourself and bring a jacket.”

Jaehyun start to smirk. “Eh, you did care about me right?”

“What? I’m not, its just my civil kindness.” Sicheng’s eyes getting bigger.

Jaehyun then just smile, he turn on the ac and the radio.

“Your apartment, its still the old one right?” asked Jaehyun.

“Yeah.” Sicheng answer quitely.

While on the road, they barely say anything. They just enjoy whatever song that comes out on the radio. Just 5 minutes later, Sicheng actually start to get cold since his shirt and jacket are damped. But then he look at Jaehyun, and that guy barely seems cold, even when he’s the one who’re soaked.

After 15 minutes ride, they finally arrived.

“Uh well, thank you for the ride home. Please come in.” said Sicheng after Jaehyun park his car.

“Thought you wont accept me as your guest?” Jaehyun tilt his head.

“You’re freaking soaked stupid. Just change your clothes, then you good to go. Unless you want some hot tea first.” Sicheng then open the car door, and immediately go to the elevator.

Jaehyun run to him right away. Sicheng might not see that, but Jaehyun actually kinda blushing. He never thought this day would come after all. After his mistakes, Sicheng still care about him. Indeed Jaehyun feels like he didn’t deserve Sicheng at all.

“Here’s the toilet, just go in. I’ll check if there’s any clothes you could wear.” Sicheng points at the toilet as soon as they come in.

“Okay. Did you live here alone?” Jaehyun look around at the room. And he only find one toothbrush, and some of toiletries on his toilet.

“Well, yeah. I’m a man with my word Jungjae. If I said I wont room with anyone beside you back then, I really mean it.” Sicheng just disappear to his room.

Jaehyun sigh and went in to the toilet. Damn, Sicheng really do that. Jaehyun used to promise to room with Sicheng, but once again because of Jaehyun stupidity, they didn’t. And Sicheng keep his promise not to room with anyone except if its Jaehyun. Jaehyun suddenly feel so guilty, more guilty than he used to be. He always feel guilty and sad and upset everytime he see Sicheng. But because he see Sicheng doing all well with his friends, then Jaehyun just go along with it. And now knowing this side of Sicheng too, Jaehyun understand why Sicheng would hate him so much after that.

Jaehyun heard a knock on the door, “I put your clothes in front of the door. Don’t you freaking dare to go out shirtless.” Sicheng was talking behind the door.

“Hey Jaehyun, you heard me?” Sicheng once again knock on the door.

“Yeah, yeah. I heard you. Thanks.” Jaehyun who just spacing out finally answer Sicheng.

Jaehyun rushing to finish his shower. He never thought he’ll actually take a shower in Sicheng’s apartment. He take the clothes that Sicheng left in front of the door. Jaehyun pretty sure it was Sicheng’s clothes, like probably 2 weeks ago Jaehyun still see Sicheng wearing it. As expected, it smells like Sicheng. The scent that was too familiar but also too foreign for Jaehyun. He really smells sweet.

Once Jaehyun come out, he see Sicheng was standing behind the kitchen counter, making some tea.

“Oh you finally out. Don’t know which tea you like, I just got you my usual. Sorry if you don’t like it.” Said Sicheng while continue mixing the sugar. “You should bring your wet clothes on that plastic over there, then join me in living room.”

Jaehyun just nod and take care of his wet clothes. Jaehyun silently look around the apartment. Its not too big nor too small. The apartment feels fancy since Sicheng used a marble floor, but its still feel comfortable. Like there’s warmness within all this cold marble. This apartment is so “Sicheng”. Cold yet warm.

“Finished looking around?” Sicheng suddenly showed up behind him, handing him the tea. “Before it gets cold, and also before you gets cold. Please just sit down.”

Jaehyun sit down and sip on his tea. The taste was familiar too, guess that’s the tea that Sicheng used to bring on his bottle to calm down and warm himself. The memories suddenly just fly around Jaehyun’s mind.

 

_-flashback start-_

_“Hey you want to stick together? I really don’t know anyone here.” Jaehyun greet someone beside him. He’s tall, he look slender, he has cat eyes, but most importantly he got a pretty cute chubby cheeks, yet also have a jawline that would cut a paper._

_“Oh yeah sure.” For someone that cute, Jaehyun was shocked by his voice, its pretty deep. “I’m Sicheng. Dong Sicheng. Nice to meet you?” He offer his hand._

_“Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun. Nice to meet you too Sicheng, lets be friends.” Jaehyun shake his hand, and they both smile._

_That was the first conversation they had. Ever since then they become a pretty good friends. Not until one day, Jaehyun slowly drift away from Sicheng. Sicheng didn’t realize at first, he’s pretty good at making friends too. And just one day, they stopped talking to each other. They pretend like a stranger at first, but somehow Jaehyun manage to at least bother Sicheng, and they’re now somehow enemy._

_-flashback ends-_

“Hey Jae, you okay? Why are you keep spacing out?” Sicheng poke his shoulder.

“Yeah, just can we please talk?” Jaehyun look at Sicheng in the eyes. Sicheng’s eyes getting bigger, and he finally avert his gaze.

“There’s nothing to talk about Jaehyun. Just, if you already finish your tea, please just go home. You need to rest so you don’t catch a cold. I’m gonna repay you tomorrow. Safe trip back home. I’m pretty tired too.” Sicheng just rambling while looking at his windows.

Jaehyun sigh in defeat, but eventually stand up. “Hope one day we could really talk it out Sicheng. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Then Jaehyun just left like that, leaving Sicheng alone sitting on his sofa while sobbing.

Today was certainly too much for Sicheng. He’s tired, mentally and physically. Going to the cinema and meeting Jaehyun like that, talking to him, Jaehyun drive him back home, Jaehyun finally initiate them to talk. Sicheng just not ready for that. This is too much for his feelings.

Being alone with Jaehyun today, make him thinks about the old days. When they’re happy. Sicheng just miss the warm feelings that grew on him every time he spend with Jaehyun. And today, that feelings come back up again. The feeling that he needs to bury deeply.

Sicheng been in love with Jaehyun from the first time he see him. Its even before Jaehyun talk to him. Sicheng believe in love at first sight. He doesn’t need Jaehyun to reply his feelings, he don’t even have any plans to confess too. Being friend with him is enough. Then suddenly one day Jaehyun just leave him, all alone. Jaehyun got tons of friends pretty quickly. All that happened too fast. After that, they back to square one again, being strangers. That’s what Sicheng hate the most. Jaehyun could at least still greet him, but no, Jaehyun decide to not know him at all. That’s what makes Sicheng declare them being an enemy. But lowkey inside, Sicheng knows boundary between love and hate, is so close.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Sicheng feels like he’s too tired for everything and want to skip class. But in early morning, Taeil was already banging on his door. Sicheng lazily open it and even see Yuta behind Taeil.

“Good morning sunshine!!!” Yuta and Taeil barged inside and hug him.

“How are you? Did you enjoy the movie yesterday? We’re sorry we cant accompany you.” Taeil sit on his sofa right away.

“Bet its not fun because we’re not there.” Yuta just giggle.

“Actually, I had company yesterday.” Said Sicheng while rubbing his eyes, still feeling sleepy.

“What? Who?” Taeil stand right away because he’s shocked.

“Forget it, its not that important.” Sicheng go to his bedroom to pick some clothes.

“Of course its important. What if your company is a robber? Or kidnapper?” Yuta start to exaggerating too.

“Oh God hyung, no, its Jaehyun.” Sicheng just wave as if its not important.

“What?” As Yuta and Taeil scream and ask Sicheng for some explanation, he lock himself in the bathroom to meditate and take a shower.

 

* * *

 

As Taeil and Yuta drop him, he just rushing to the cafeteria, usually Jaehyun hanging out there with his friends. He see Taeyong from a far. Taeyong was talking to Mark, and he finally see Jaehyun. He’s talking with someone who Sicheng don’t really know who.

“Morning Sicheng! What brought you here?” Taeyong who first notice his presence ask him.

“Oh hi hyung!” Mark smiling brightly at him, Sicheng return his smile.

“Just want to pay my things for Jaehyun. Here.” Sicheng hands some money to Jaehyun. Jaehyun just sit there, looking confused.

“What for?” He asks stupidly.

“Yesterday?” Sicheng just rolled his eyes. 

“Ah, Sicheng finally get Jaehyun’s charm, and try to trick us he has a date with him yesterday. That’s most likely not happening right?” That guy who just talk to Jaehyun suddenly talk out loud.

The whole cafeteria hear it and start to laugh. Sicheng immediately feel sad and mad. He just throw the money at Jaehyun and storm out of there. He could hear Jaehyun calling him but he don’t care at all now. Jaehyun’s friends thought he was asking for some clout by being civil to Jaehyun. Did Jaehyun and his friends think Sicheng is that low? Is that the reason Jaehyun avoid him? Because he thinks he’s that low and pathetic?

Sicheng rushed to the toilet, and lock himself in the cubicle. No, he’s not crying, he’s just so upset. His insecurities all come through, him being not enough, him feeling not good enough.

Suddenly he hear a soft knock from outside. “Sicheng, are you there?” Its Taeyong.

“Yes hyung.” Sicheng just slowly answer it.

“Open up, lets talk.”

Then Sicheng finally come out and talk to Taeyong. He told Taeyong what happened from the very start until yesterday. Taeyong just listen to him attentively. He sometimes furrows his brows then nod again. He pat Sicheng’s hand while he talk.

“Sicheng, I bet you already know how’s Jaehyun like right? He didn’t mean to leave you, I believe he has his own reason for it. Does any of you ever talk about it?” Taeyong just calmly asked Sicheng who sit in front of him.

“No, he wanted to talk yesterday, but I’m just too tired so I reject it hyung.” Sicheng lower his head.

“Listen Sicheng, guess Jaehyun ever told me what happened between you both from his side, he talk to me and Doyoung. Bet Doyoung know the story from your side too right? I guess you both sucks at communication, this is all like miscommunication, you should talk to him soon Sicheng.” Taeyong talk quietly in front of Sicheng, as if he’s so fragile. “You want to know Jaehyun’s little secret?”

Sicheng rise his head and look Taeyong in the eyes, and he nod. “Well, you know why Jaehyun been bothering you ever since you guys don’t talk? He told me, its hurt him so bad if you stop talking to him, like you both are strangers. That’s why he been bothering you, so you could talk to him, even if it makes you hates him, it makes him feel less guilty, but he will always feel guilty towards you Sicheng.”

Sicheng lower his heads again, try to understand everything Taeyong has said to him. That’s all makes sense, but it just cant get through his mind. “Believe me, he care about you.” That was the last thing Taeyong said before he stand up.

“Sorry I need to go now, I need to catch my class, I see you later Sicheng, please don’t be sad and don’t get upset.” Taeyong take his bag. “And don’t listen to what Simon says, he’s a jerk.”

Sicheng just smile and wave at him. Well, he probably need to clean things up with Jaehyun as soon as possible. But for now he just want to get home. Thankfully he just got 1 class and he’ll come right home after that.

 

* * *

 

Sicheng just bingewatching some animes while he's home. He watch a long episode animes, and without him realizing, its 12am already. Sicheng went up from his bed and make a coffee, and scroll his phones. There's not much updates except Taeil forget to pick his sister up and getting scolded by his mum. Strangely enough, none of them talking about Sicheng's incident this morning. Sicheng thinks they dont know about it so he just let them be. Just let it be one more Sicheng's secret that he kept from his friends.  

Sicheng was ready to go to bed after finishing one manga that he just borrowed from Yuta. It was 1.27pm already, but he heard a soft knock from outside. 

_"What the fuck? Who come here this late? Am I gonna be kidnapped this late? Or is it a ghost? Oh God."_ Sicheng's minds wander around everywhere then he heard that soft knock again.  

Sicheng try to brave himself and open the door. Its Jaehyun, literally standing in front of his door, this late.  Sicheng scared, he thought his mind was playing a trick, that it was a ghost who's in Jaehyun's body form. He then close the door. But after some seconds, he open the door again and still see Jaehyun standing there, just nervously not knowing what to do. Sicheng touch his hand to make sure its really Jaehyun and bring him inside. 

Sicheng immediately make 1 coffee for Jaehyun. "What are you doing here this late?" Sicheng give the coffee to Jaehyun. 

"I just.... We need to talk Sicheng." Said Jaehyun nervously. "I cant sleep lately because of this thoughts in my mind keeps wandering around, and I just want to make everything clear for us." 

"I get it we need to talk. But you dont need to come here this late." Sicheng bites his lips. "There's probably many bad peoples out there, and its freaking cold. Why cant you please just once wear your jacket?" 

"You used to call or text me at this time Sicheng, do you even remember it?" Jaehyun just blankly stares into the wall.

Sicheng sigh, and look at Jaehyun carefully. He really look lost. “Of course I do remember. Its just the way I’m keeping up with your sleeping schedule.”

Jaehyun smile. “After all this time, you still remember every small detail about me huh? About us?” Jaehyun finally take a look at Sicheng’s face. He still look the same as the first time he saw him. Jaehyun honestly would do anything to protect him.

“Yeah, I tend to remember everything. Especially that day, when you decide to not talk to me at all.” Sicheng lean his back and rolled his eyes.

“Oh right. Let me talk about my side first. Would you please listen?” Jaehyun carefully talk while fidgeting with his fingers. Sicheng just want to calm him so he reach out to held his hand, and Sicheng nods.

“Well, I wont defend myself, yes I’m indeed a bastard. I know what I’m doing was wrong but I still do that anyway. Sicheng, you’re my first friend on college, I’m so thankful for that. You’re sweet, you always be there for me, you just too good to be true. I feel like I’m not enough to be your friend, you always give me something, and I’m just here to receive, I don’t give you enough feedback. Then I see you talking with Yuta hyung, Taeil hyung and Hyuck. They give you love, they give you something. I thought you’ll be happier with them. So I start to stay away from you.” Jaehyun take a deep sigh, so does Sicheng.

“But seeing you so close but so far away from me makes me sad. I feel like I just want you for my own. That’s when I realize, I fall for you Sicheng. You make me feel like I’m special. I try to deny the feelings, so I stop talking to you, that’s when we act like a stranger. It hurt me so bad. Then I start to bother you, just to make you realize, I still know you, I still need your attention. I want you to see me, not as stranger. I’m okay if you told me you hate me, I just need... to interact with you.” Jaehyun’s voice start to shaking. Sicheng just pat him in the back.

“You good? Finished?” Sicheng ask him quietly. And Jaehyun just nod, looking down, avoiding his gaze.

“Okay, listen to me now.” Sicheng fix his position. “Jung Jaehyun, I admit, you indeed a stupid bastard. You do me wrong, and you know it. Do you know how heartbreaking it is to see your very first friends suddenly just walking away from your life? As if there’s nothing happened between us.” Jaehyun start to held his own breath.

“But Jaehyun, I never hate you, I just cant. Its because, I love you, from the very first time I see you, I love you. And it hurt so much that you just walked away like that. It gets me overthinking about all my insecurities. Am I not enough for you? You’re amazing Jaehyun, you’re smart, you’re good looking, oh dear God I wish you could see you beautiful you are.” Sicheng chuckles. “And I’m just me. So I thought you left me because of that, now you had so many cool friends, you could do pretty well without me Jaehyun, but not in my case.”

They both finally look at each other. And they slowly smile.

“Guess we both damn sucks at communications right?” Sicheng giggles.

Jaehyun smile and showed his dimples, “So mind if I ask you how do you feel now? Did you still feel the same?” He take a pause and take a deep breathe. “Cause I still feel the same.”

Sicheng tease him by pretend to think about it, “Hmm, let me see. Did I? After all this time? Its been 2 freaking years hmm.”

Jaehyun just nervously waiting for him to continue. “Just kidding genius, I love you. I loved you, I love you and I always love you. I cant believe, even when you hurt me I still love you. Oof, I’m such a keeper.” Sicheng laugh.

Then suddenly Jaehyun attack him with a hug. “Yeah you’re a keeper. And this time I’ll keep you forever, you’ll stuck with me forever my love.” Jaehyun look at Sicheng in the eyes, they really so close now, and Jaehyun kiss his cheek. “You don’t know how much I miss you Sicheng. I miss being around you.”

“You’ll need to pay for it later Jaehyun.” Sicheng just smile, feeling happy with Jaehyun on his arms.

“We still have so much time for it baby, don’t you worry.” Jaehyun showcase his dimples again. They stare at each other for pretty long. Jaehyun stare drift to Sicheng’s lips. Sicheng could feel Jaehyun was getting closer and closer. “May I?”

“May you what? Let me know.” Sicheng smirk.

“May I kiss you?” Jaehyun’s gaze doesn’t waver.

Sicheng didn’t answer it and instead just close his eyes, feeling Jaehyun getting closer to him, and finally their lips meet.

No, there’s no firework, but there’s definitely butterflies flying around Sicheng’s stomach now. Their kiss are slow, taking their time, not rushing anything. Sicheng could taste the coffee that he made for Jaehyun. His lips taste like coffee and the overused cherry lip balm that Sicheng knows Jaehyun use everyday on any occasions. Just thinking about how thinks so different 2 days ago and now between them both making Sicheng smile between their kisses.

“You okay baby?” Jaehyun lean back and ask Sicheng.

“Totally okay, just… I’m happy to be with you again once more.” Sicheng smile and pull Jaehyun closer to him again. “You want to stay the night?”

“Thought you never asked.” Jaehyun laugh.

Then Sicheng bring him to his bedroom and they cuddle all night long.

 

* * *

 

Shocked at the sight of Sicheng and Jaehyun going to college together is an understatement for their friends. Taeil almost snatched Sicheng from Jaehyun’s side right away. Yuta who sits next to Taeyong stands up right away and put his hands up.

“I could explain this Sicheng, please don’t hate me.” Yuta pleads while Taeyong only look at him interestingly.

“Eh? I didn’t come here to confront you? And Taeil hyung why would you pull me from Jaehyun?” Sicheng shake his heads.

“What? I thought you hate him? Did he make you walk with him like this?” Taeil tilt his head. 

“Oh, nope. I do that because I want to.” Sicheng start to blush while Jaehyun reach out for his hand. “In fact, we come here to told you guys, that we might be together now.”

“See!!! I told you Mark, they gonna be together somehow. Yes, you owe me 1 pretzels and 1 ice cream!” Hyuck excitedly hit Mark’s shoulder.

“Proud of you my baby.” Doyoung pat his shoulder, and Taeyong just smile at him and give him a thumbs up.

“How?” That’s the only word that comes out from Yuta’s mouth.

“We work things out in our 1.27am talk.” Jaehyun smile meaningfully and interlocked his hand with Sicheng’s.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading it until the end;-; i really appreciate it if you leave any kudos or comments uwu, i'll see you later on my next fics♡ dont forget to stream and support 127's comeback [simon says](https://youtu.be/arjy2v7zEI0)!
> 
> hit me on [twt](https://twitter.com/hyukshao) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/monbaebae) and lets be friends!


End file.
